


Caden and Caleb: Absence makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Matthew Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Andrew Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is woken up from his warm slumber because his two year old twin troubles miss their papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: Absence makes the Heart Grow Fonder

 

**Caden and Caleb**

_Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder_

 

 

 

It was almost impossible a task to wake up Stiles Stilinski from his naps during a weekend. Any amounts of screaming, clapping, pushing or pulling would all go in vain and the kid wouldn’t budge. His father even poured a bucket of water at him once and he slept through it mumbling incoherently into his pillow, _‘Had a bath last night dad, lemme sleep…!’_

That however changed when he became acquainted with a certain Alpha werewolf. Derek practically made him insomniac, without choice ofcourse, because of the copious amounts of research he’d throw on his face to do. And the sleepless nights lasted a few months later due to totally different reasons.

Wet dreams that involved Derek Hale

And when Derek Hale converted those wet dreams into reality, _what’s sleeping again?_ And years later his sleepless nights galloped on when he popped out twin troubles who loved crying and pooping all throughout the night! He cursed the day he met Derek Hale, forget marry him and have his babies!

But Stiles would however contradict his own theories of life though. He’d say, damn, I would die without my sourwolf and my little weremonsters! Yeah, he loved his family.

_Period_

So when he felt little chubby hands grab his hair and cheeks and pull while he was blissfully unconscious, he’d say sleep was his oldest enemy.

“Eh?” he grumbled stupidly into his pillow and he felt a slap on his cheek again. “Wha- Der lemme sleep, go ‘way!” he complained and he heard a set of giggles.

“Dada!”

“Huh, oh, hey!” Stiles croaked out with a lazy smile as he eyed his little boys sitting on his bed next to him and clutching chunks of his hair (Which was still, thankfully very much attached to his scalp).

“Watcha two doing up at… 3 in the morning?” he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to scrape off some sleep. He switched on the lamp at the head stead and looked clearly at his doe eyed two year olds.

“What’s up monkeys? Why are you not in your bed? Can’t sleep?” he asked, pulling them into his arms and Caden and Caleb immediately sighed out contently and snuggled into their father.

“No sweep dada.” Caleb answered and received a kiss on his soft dark hair.

“Miss papa.” Caden added and Stiles awed and kissed his cheek and pulled them tight to himself and rocked them in his place.

“Papa will come tomorrow morning cubbies, didn’t papa tell you that when you talked to him before bed?” he questioned and Caden and Caleb nodded solemnly.

“Then what’s the deal sweethearts?” he asked, shifting out of the bed and readying to get them some warm milk so that they’d fall asleep again.

“Jus wanna tawk ta you.” Caleb mumbled sleepily.

“’Bout what bud?” Stiles enquired, switching off the lights and clutching both their hands and walking downstairs. They toddled next to him slowly and droopily.

“Dada you miss papa too wight?” Caden said seriously and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, very much, but papa is coming back tomorrow honey. He thought he’s surprise you, you know,” he pointed out and Caden and Caleb pouted.

“How about we get some warm milk for ourselves huh? We can go watch some TV after.” he said, with hopeful amber eyes and Caden and Caleb nodded collectively and Stiles smiled satisfied.

“Ok then, here we go!” he said walking into the kitchen and pulling out a pot. He grabbed a milk carton from the fridge and poured some of it in the pot and began simmering it.

“Dada, when papa come, do we go to gwampa then?” Caleb asked, still clutching his dad’s hand.

“Yeah baby, we will go." he answered patiently.

“And will Leo and Lenny come too?” he asked doubtfully.

“They aaways come” Caden said, rocking on his little feet behind his dad and Stiles smiled looking at his little bundles of joy.

“They do don’t they? They’ll be there sweetie” he assured his son and Caleb nodded content with the answer.

“Dada?” Caden asked and Stiles sighed, grabbing their sippy cups and a glass for himself. “Yeah Caden?” he called, a little tired and sleepy.

“Why does papa hafta go way?”

Stiles heart clenched when he realized what was going on with his kids. They didn’t exactly miss their papa as much as their wolves missed their Alpha.

“Oh honey, we told you didn’t we? Papa has to go and take care of some wolfy stuff” he explained, handing them their cups and leading then towards the living room and turning on the TV. Thankfully SpongeBob was on.

“B’coz papa’s Awfa." Caleb said brightly as he climbed onto his father’s lap on the couch and Stiles grinned, kissing his cheek soundly.

“Yeah, because he’s Alpha.” he agreed. Caden joined at his side, plastered to it as he received his own sound smooch. They giggled when their daddy smothered them with some more smooches and eskimo kisses and finally settled down, sipping their milk silently.

“Dada?” Caleb began again and Stiles was too tired to even huff.

“Hmm?”

“Wake up when papa come back?” he asked sounding hopeful and Stiles chuckled. “Ok, I’ll do that” he said and the twins watched the TV without a word after that.

“Do you guys wanna go back to bed? Dada’s very sleepy now.” Stiles said after a while and Caden and Caleb shook their heads a no.

“Please baby, dada’s tired.” he pleaded.

“Story dada and then sleep.” Caden perked up and Stiles sighed.

“Well ok, but just one. Go upstairs, I’ll be there in a minute.” he said softly and watched them rush upstairs gleefully. He snorted and shook his head fondly.

“NO RUNNING!” he warned and the footsteps immediately softened. He set the dishes in the sink, switched off the TV, made sure the house was secure again and groggily walked upstairs.

“So watcha wanna hear?” he asked, joining inbetween them on the master bed. He almost laughed when he saw they left the middle for him to jump on him to cuddle just like their silly papa would.

“’Bout you and papa!” Caleb exclaimed, latching onto his side just like he predicted he would and Caden followed suit.

“Ok, I’ll tell you the story of how papa and dada met for the very first time ok?” he said and looked at his babies who nodded with wide green eyes and Stiles grinned and kissed them both for good measure. Oh who was he kidding, he couldn’t keep his hands off them when they were so adorable!

“Ok so dada and Uncle Scott were taking a stroll in the woods one day because Uncle Scott had forgotten something in there and we were looking for it." he said and waited for questions to rain in but they didn’t come.

“So as we kept walking, we spotted a tall dark and handsome man standing by a tree and looking at us." he said and Caleb and Caden looked at him intrigued.

“Papa!” Caden exclaimed, hands flailing very much like his own and Stiles laughed. “Yeah papa, he was all broody and grumpy back then. Always angry at everyone” he continued, “But not at youuuu…” Caleb giggled and Stiles smirked.

“Oh most at me, papa thought I was silly back then.” he said and they giggled some more.

“Papa still thinks you’re silly dada.” Caleb pointed out and Caden giggled even more at that and Stiles mock gasped.

“Oh yeah?” and he tickled them for some, enjoying their laughter ring in the bedroom and continued telling the baby version of their story…

 

\------

 

Derek shrugged his coat off tiredly and silently locked the door behind him as he made his way upstairs. It was 7 in the morning and he knew it was too early for his mate or cubs to be up. So he softly opened the door to their bedroom and smiled brightly, all his tiredness washing away when he saw his husband and twin troubles sleeping on the bed, snuggling together. He silently grabbed some clothes and walked to the guest room to wash up and get into more comfortable clothes and settle down in bed with his little family after. He pulled an unsuspecting and adorably sleeping Caleb to him and closed his eyes, sleep taking over.

Stiles was startled awake almost an hour later when he heard his boys scream 'PAPA!' and lunge themselves at the person next to him. Derek laughed in his sleep, opening his eyes and cuddling his two year olds to his chest and planting kisses to their foreheads. They slowly drifted back to sleep, calming down in his presence as he patted his back.

“Hey baby, when did you get home?” Stiles asked, yawning and moving towards them to lay his head on his husband’s outstretched hand. Derek smiled and stroked his face.

“An hour ago, how were you guys?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Good, they stayed up for a few hours last night because they missed you.” he answered, stroking Caden’s hair lovingly. Derek frowned.

“I knew it was too early for me to leave them for overnights. Their wolves are still too little to handle the absence of their Alpha for a long time.” he mumbled looking at their baby boys and Stiles sighed.

“I had to tell them the story of how we met and how you didn’t like me at first.” he smirked and Derek mirrored his expression.

“That was because I was too chicken shit to say I love ya to a 16 year old after the two seconds I met him.” he replied and Stiles laughed softly, kissing the palm and nuzzling it.

“I missed you.” Derek mumbled and Stiles smiled.

“We did too.” he said and they shared a slow, lazy, passionate kiss.

“And whoever said that absence makes the heart grow fonder should like die because that does not happen that way when they have two year old twins werewolf baby boys to take care of on their own for two straight days!” Stiles complained and Derek laughed, kissing him again.

They fell asleep again and yeah, life was good.

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey! I'm new here and a recent fan of Derek and Stiles! Gotta love those two :D This is a lame attempt to introduce myself to this fandom. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
